monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Nebotus
Nebotus was the second Dark-type monster introduced in Monster Legends. He has an amazing design and that’s it. Overview Nebotus is horrible. In fact, you should be using certain epic monsters instead of him. If you're looking for a legendary Dark Type, use Darkgzul because he is also breedable and a better option instead of Nebotus. However, since Nebotus is breedable it isn't hard to get him to rank 5. (Rank 5 Nebotus is still trash. In fact most breedable legendaries at rank 5 is a joke...Vadamagma, Arch Knight, Thorder, Rockantium, etc.) Pros *His special forces all enemies to recharge, which could save a monster's life. *Is breedable, so easy to obtain and rank up *Blind move with a low stamina cost and low cooldown *70 dmg move(his best move) *AoE Damage Reduction Cons Sadly, a complete list of Cons for this monster could not be created, as it would be far too long to fit in this page. Recommended Moveset *Extirpate *Mad Whispers *Spanish Flu *Waking Nightmare *'3 Team Speed Runes(No)/3 Gold Runes(Perfect)/3 team gold runes(too good)' You want Team Speed Runes as unless you are using Rares or lower rarity monsters in team with him, your other monsters ranked Epic or Legendary are going to be better than Nebotus, so why not boost them? Speed is generally the most useful, so that's what I recommend. Extirpate has a good base power. Mad Whispers gives blind which is the best status effect you have. Spanish Flu is possibly your best move, which gives damage reduction to all your foes. Waking Nightmare is...eh, just to give nightmares to one monster, he doesn't have anything better anyway. Counters Literally everything eats Nebotus. From Electric Rabbits to Common Dinosaurs every monster can survive if high enough. But if you somehow have trouble with the common cold heres some counters. * Deniers: Nautilus-1 / Frostbite: Deny the Common Cold to death. * Light: Fayemelina / Arch Knight: Only a single Ray of Light gives him Sunburns all over. * Spam Attackers: VoltaiK / Prince Charmless: The Ultimate cure to the Common Cold. * Any Monster that is Level 85 or higher will kill this monster. Reasons you're losing against this monster * You're Using Level 60 or below Epic monster * Level 20 or lower Legendary monsters * Good Enemy Ally Monsters (Any OP-C+) * You used Tyrannoking * You Suck at the game * You are New to the Game (only works for none pay to wins) * The Universe Hates You Books Analysis Evil Legion He's that one weak monster in a land of buffed things. Don't use him in team wars unless you are forced to or don't have any other evil legions monster for whatever reason. He doesn't get clobbered by very bad dark rares, or dark uncommons. * Viability Ranking: F (1/10) * Effectiveness: 1/10 * Comparison to Competition: 1/10 OVERALL RANKING: 1/10 Dark Dark wars is his biggest Nightmare. It's home to his arch rival TYRANNOKING '''both trash in every way shape or form. Best use other monsters than Nebotus. * Viability Ranking: F (1/10) * Effectiveness: 1/10 * Comparison to Competition: 0.5/10 OVERALL RANKING:0.8/10 '''TOTAL OVERALL RANKING: 0.9/10 Bonus: PVP / Adventure map: 0.1/10 Category:Dark monsters